


Mine

by mariana333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariana333/pseuds/mariana333
Summary: Greed is a sin, possessiveness a nasty cousin. Together, they carve a path to destruction.





	1. Chapter 1

 HER

 

You were mine. And I was yours. That was just how we worked. From the second I breathed my first, it was fated. How it was meant to be. I was always with you, from the very beginning. We grew up together, inseparable from day one. We shared happiness and sorrow together. Went to the same schools, had the same friends. Well into adulthood I was still trailing after you. And some day, without a shadow of a doubt, we would die together. Because I know of no world I can live in without you.

I fell in love once. I wasn’t looking for love, but love found me anyways. I was stubborn at first, resistant to his charms and that stupid lopsided smile. But he captured me fully and entirely, and I fell hard. He was the perfect man for me, the living picture of everything I never knew I needed. He was kindness and stability, harmony and happiness, all rolled in with a dash of good-natured mischief. He made me laugh and smile at the stupidest things, and he never failed to put me first. A shame I couldn’t do the same for him. I couldn’t be what he wanted, what he deserved. Because I wasn’t allowed to have both.

In the end, though I cried and pleaded, you gave me an ultimatum. You made me choose. And with a heavy heart, though it hurt me like nothing else, I chose you. I always chose you.

When you demanded I end it, to bring this chapter to a full and conclusive end, I did. It was the only time I ever hesitated, when you asked something of me. A little piece of my heart broke that day. It still aches from time to time, even now. But I did it, because how could I not?

You were different once. Once upon a time, you were gentle, and caring. You started off innocent. But never naïve. You couldn’t afford to be, you said, in the world we lived in. But it was the world that ruined you. You were too aware of just how unkind life could be, focused too much on the dark, dirty side. You were stripped of everything you once were, warped into a twisted ugly thing. You showed the world a beautiful face, hiding a nasty heart.

I loved you anyways.

I could only watch as you spiralled down, helpless to stop it. It hurt me to watch, as you allowed your kindness, your innocence, to be stolen away. But I refused to let the world take you from me. I followed you down on your way to the bottom, because you needed me and, for some reason, I needed you too. I left the light and joined you in the shadows.

I stood by your side, unwavering, as you were corrupted by money, by sex and drugs. You climbed your way to the top of the underworld, until you forced your way to the top. You ruled through fear, through violence and threats. I stayed firm as you used people for your own needs, killed the ones who proved useless. I never said a thing. You were too far out of my reach for me to influence.

And now here we are. It was always meant to end this way, I think. Try as I might, there was no protecting you from yourself. Not if you wouldn’t let me. But you went too far, pissed off the wrong people. And no one can be on guard all the time. There was bound to be a crack in the wall somewhere, for someone to exploit. To prove you weren’t as infallible as you made yourself out to be. And now you’re paying for it with your life.

I cradle your limp body, your head resting on my lap. Blood stains your lips as you struggle to draw just one more breath, and then one more after that. Your chest moves weakly up and down as your bullet-riddled body fights a losing battle. The light is slowly fading from your eyes.

But I won’t cry. I’m not afraid to live on without you, because that won’t be happening. Soon, we will be together again. I’ll follow you soon after, because we were never meant to be apart. The moment you draw your last breath, I am prepared to breathe mine. I’ve told you once, and I’ll tell you again: I refuse to live in a world without you in it.


	2. Him

HIM

 

We’ve been together as long as I can remember, you and I. Tied together from the very beginning. I would lead, and you would follow. It didn’t matter where I went, what I did. Who I hurt. You would still be standing right there, dutifully by my side. And I loved every second of it.

You were like a loyal dog. I would bark orders at you, and you would follow them, no questions asked, no hesitation. No matter how absurd the command, you never objected. So in a way, this is all your fault. You never once told me no. Maybe if you had, things would be different.

You were mine. You were always mine. There was no way I could allow you to be his. He tried to take you from me, wanted you to be his. And I saw how you looked, when you were with him. Watched how your face would light up, how your body would respond to his. Like two puzzle pieces finally reunited. It made me sick, how much you loved him. I couldn’t allow that. Couldn’t let you love him more than you loved me. I admit to being cocky and arrogant. But more than that, I was as selfish as they came. I couldn’t let anyone else have you. Couldn’t allow you to have anyone else. You didn’t need him. You had me. So I tested you.

I knew you loved me most. Knew without a doubt that I was your number one. It was cruel, but I told you to end it. I felt the briefest flicker of panic when you hesitated. Unease settled, because for a split second, you looked unsure. And I seethed, the rage approaching boiling point. How you could even _consider_ choosing him, even for a moment, was unfathomable to me. In the end, you followed my commands. A sadistic, possessive smile stretched my lips when you plunged that blade into his chest. I drank in the shock, the betrayal etched into his face, relished in the tears pooling in your eyes. You learned your lesson that day, because you never looked at another man again.

I had you make a choice that day. And you chose me. You always chose me.

I could tell you lost a part of yourself that day. You were quieter after that, more reserved. I’d taken away any possible future you might have had, any escape. But I couldn’t bring myself to care. Because you were still mine, to do with what I pleased, to mold into what I wanted. And that was all that mattered.

I think I was always meant to be twisted, to be cruel and calculating and uncaring. You and I, we were born into a corrupt world. Something so deeply twisted it couldn’t be changed. So I made it my own, treated it as my own personal playground. Made it so people followed _me_ , respected _me_. I adapted to survive in the only way I knew how. But you. You were too kind for this world, too soft. I had to take you with me, to protect you. I would be cruel enough for the both of us.

And you stood by me through it all. I used and abused people, until they were of no use, until I sucked them dry. Then I had them killed and disposed of, because they weren’t needed in this world. My world. I was at the top of my game. I had it all, lived in the lap of luxury. And sure, I indulged here and there, but surely I deserved it. I had to fight and claw my way to get here, so I could do as I pleased certainly. Who would stop me? You stayed firmly at my side, unwavering. Just as I knew you would.

But then I made a fatal mistake. I let my guard down, allowed the wrong person to get too close. And I was betrayed, set up, and gunned down. And I was left to bleed out. I had not inspired loyalty amongst my men, because I refused to offer my trust to anyone. No one except you. And here you were, the loyal hound I trained you to be. Shame it was too late.

Now that the world is going grey, now that I struggle to take in just one more breath, I have time to reflect. I’ve committed many misdeeds, lost count of my sins. I’ve hurt many people, killed even more. But my most grievous sin was ruining your life. And we both know it.

I’m not afraid to leave you behind, in this cold merciless world. Because I know you will follow me into the afterlife shortly thereafter. Loyal to a fault, you’d follow me straight to hell. This is the moment I’m supposed to beg your forgiveness, to offer my apologies. If I were sorry, that is. But I’m not. Even in the next world, I want you with me. Because you’re mine.

I dragged you into my darkness, took your soul, stole your heart. And now I will have your life. At this point, I can only say I’m sorry, dear sister, not for dragging you into my hell, but because you were unfortunate enough to be born with your fate tethered to mine. Together in the darkness we shall stay. Forever. Through a rattling breath, I offer you one last bloody smile.


End file.
